blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 228
is the 228th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle, Mimosa, Finral, and Gadjah have arrived at a building and are greeted by Asta. While Mimosa is glad to see that Asta is alright, Noelle comments about how Asta gets abducted a little too much. Gadjah tells Lolopechka that they have arrived, which Lolopechka steps forward to reveal herself. Mimosa thinks about how Lolopechka is beautiful and has an immeasurably massive mana pool, while Noelle is stunned about how Lolopechka is the princess of the Heart Kingdom. Finral comments about how beautiful Lolopechka is, but starts to hit his head against the floor and says that he should not be saying that. Asta wonders what is wrong with Finral, which Noelle says that she doesn't know. Lolopechka suddenly asks the Clover Kingdom representative to lend them their strength, but suddenly trips and falls much to the surprise of the others. Undine appears and picks Lolopechka up while telling her to act more princess like. Gadjah comments about how he said that it would be better if Lolopechka didn't meet them directly. Once Lolopechka gets herself collected and is seated, Asta asks her why they need their strength. Lolopechka tells them that a level one or above mage is required to battle a Devil, but even a level 0 is incapable of finishing off a Devil. Lolopechka mentions how Gadjah is not enough to defeat a devil, though he is able to use powerful magic by tapping into the mana of nature. Lolopechka then says that the Clover Kingdom doesn't have the protection of nature's mana, but has been able to discover magical attributes such at chain, steel, and even spatial magic. Lolopechka also comments about how the Clover Kingdom has produced irregulars that have the potential to defeat devils, such as Julius's Time Magic and Yami's Darkness magic. Lolopechka comments about how Julius has lost the majority of his power, which Mimosa wonders how she was able to learn that. Lolopechka comments about how Secre's battle power is around a level six, but is able to command ancient sealing magic because of having used forbidden magic in the past. Lolopechka then comments about how even though Asta doesn't have any mana, but is able to command Anti-magic. Lolopechka tells them that people who possess power that cannot be classified by the level system, are referred to as Arcane Stage Mages. Lolopechka tells them that she will share any information she has access to, if they would lend their power in order to defeat the Devil. Noelle says that they can't decide that on their own, which Asta says that they should ask Yami with the artifact they have. Once they get in contact with Yami, but he tells them to leave him alone since he is in the bathroom. Mimosa says that she figured something like this might happen, so she borrowed an artifact in order to get in contact with Marcus. When they get in contact with Marcus, he asks what is the matter but suddenly notices the princess. Suddenly Julius butts in to look at the princess, and asks her what kind of magic she uses. Marcus tells Julius to not butt in on his own since he is small right now, which Asta says that Lolopechka already knows about Julius's situation. After explaining the situation to Julius, Julius says that he is fine with it and even wants to join in. Lolopechka says that the negotiations are a success, but comments that Julius would be slaughtered in an instant in his current state. Asta asks if the spade devil is truly powerful, which Lolopechka says that the spade devil is even more powerful then the devil that Asta faced. Asta thinks about how they were only able to defeat the devil because they had the aide of Lamiel and Licht with them. Lolopechka comments about how Gadjah's scar was inflicted by that devil, which Noelle thinks about how they were no match against Gadjah. Julius comments about how he had faced Gadjah before and that his power is the real deal. Julius thinks about the state the Diamond Kingdom is in, and how their magic knights have to get stronger which the Heart Kingdom's princess realizes this already. Lolopechka reveals that the devil, Megicula, has made the Spade Kingdom its home, and is using the people of that kingdom to build up and accumulate power in order to attack and vanquish the Clover, Heart, and other kingdoms. Lolopechka says that she will be killed by the curse in a year, and how she wants to launch a preemptive attack on the Spade Kingdom. Lolopechka also says that their time limit is half a year, and that they need as much military strength as they can get. Lolopechka tells them to assemble as many people capable of fighting against the devil as they can find, since the Heart Kingdom's 5 level 0 mages will make them stronger. Lolopechka says that she wants them to train with them and fight with them in half a year, which the Clover Kingdom agrees to. Leopold, Charlotte, Rill, Charmy, Luck, Zora, and Yuno are shown, and six months have passed. Magic and Spells used Items used *Communication Magic Tools References Navigation